goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
GoAnimate Network
'''GoAnimate Network is a television network, most known for becoming famous in various users' universes, that broadcasts stuff that are not captured. It is launched in January 31, 1996 (as GoAnimate Network) and is owned by GoAnimate Media (in the Republic of Guy), replacing Wabo TV.' On 7:59:51 AM, Wabo TV's logo, and its ident, disappeared. After that, the 5-second countdown, with Eric walking for operating an "animating camera", appears. When the GoAnimate Network ident appears (with Kimberly), Eric (narrating) says a welcome message. After the full message, The GoAnimate Network's watermark appeared, and the very first program is ''Welcome to The GoAnimate Network, lasting 10 minutes only. On October 13, 2014 at 4pm, the Guyish feed ended broadcasting and got replaced with The Second. GoAnimate Network later relaunched under a new frequency that was given to a terrestrial broadcast of the cable channel EVB4, which is now cable and satellite only. Channels GoAnimate Network has a bunch of sister channels. The channels of the GoAnimate Network are: GoAnimate Network: The flagship channel. GoAnimate 2: An alternative channel for GoAnimate Network. GoAnimate News Channel: The mainstream GoAnimate channel for the latest news highlights. Jared Channel: To be described Jared Channel 2: An alternative channel for the Jared Channel. GoAnimate Movie Channel: A channel like GoAnimate Network except it only airs movies. GoAnimate Super Channel: To be described ''(Previously a sister channel, now its own channel) '''Nite on GoAnimate': The GoAnimate channel for night programs, airing weekdays from 7:30 PM to 7:30 AM. GoAnimate Kids: GoAnimate Kids airs movies and series; especially Jared Channel original programming, that are aimed to a young audience, airing on Sundays from 6:00 AM to 5:00 PM. GoAnimate Comedy: A channel that airs reruns of stand up comedy shows and sitcoms. Unlike the regular GoAnimate Network, GoAnimate Comedy can air R-rated films (rated 18 in Guyish ratings) during the daytime hours. Orange Otter Network: An unrelated network founded by Sophie the Otter and WilliamWill2343. GoAnimateNetwork.com: Online streaming for all Goanimate Network shows. Programming GoAnimate Network broadcasts the breakfast magazine TV Breaks (official, in Guyisbackable's universe of the network) until 11:00AM. The GoAnimate News at 6PM became the most watched program on GoAnimate Network, as of 1998-2011 and back in 2013. Grounded series during between October 2013 and March 2014 are being Put on a Hiatus due to negotiations that GoAnimate Network got a 7 month strike for airing punishing shows. Because of that, they are replaced by some new series, which will, on March 2014, move on GoAnimate2. On GoAnimate Network, grounded series usually last 30 minutes. Current shows *The Eric Show (comedy show) *The Keith Jones Show (now The Keith Show) * The MuscleStick Show *GoAnimate News (since 1996) *The Stooge Family *TV Breaks (breakfast magazine, since 1996) *Caleb's GoAniSeries *Super Mario Bloopers *Shinji Gets Grounded (since 2014) *The Life of Teenagers (25th May 2015) (in case of problems go to GoAnimate V3 Wiki and type The Life of Teenagers.) Upcoming shows *The Luis Game Show *Cuppy Gets Ungrounded *Sunday Night Football *Warren Reads *Veedeyo game *Fat Guy is Coming *2 Hours of Best Music from 90's *Your Face Sounds Familiar (during 2012) *The Memy9909 Show *Eric and Brian *Brandi and the Friends Get Grounded *Sister Jigglypuff Gets Grounded *Dora Rocks Gets Grounded *Warren Cook Gets Grounded *Someone Else Gets Grounded *RealCook And WarrenGirl Gets Grounded *The Best of Penny and Mitch Gets Grounded *Barney Gets Grounded *Anabelle Gets Grounded *Calum Gets Grounded *Paul Gets Grounded *Dan Hamming Gets Grounded *The Wiggles Gets grounded *Baby Show Gets Grounded *Zara Gets Grounded *Walter Gets Grounded *David Smith Gets Grounded *Memy9909 Gets Grounded *Caillou Gets Grounded *GreenGoblinFan2014 Gets Grounded *ElectroComedian1992 Gets Grounded *JaegersYes KaijusNo Gta GamePlay (2006) *CP Pacific Rim (2013) Future shows *Scared Heroes Beats Villians *Dan The Handsome Reporting *The Stickly's *The Adventures of PC Guy Movies GoAnimate Network is a premium channel that airs movies occasionally next to the shows. Like another premium channel, HBO, GoAnimate Network has a rule not to air any R-Rated movies before 8:00PM EST or after 10:00 AM EST. The movies they air are mostly Comedies, Action movies, horrors, thrillers, and even animated movies. Seasons Every new season starts every first Monday of September on GoAnimate Network. Only the 1996-1997 season had no changes. 1997-1998 season The most known reason for the new season is visual identity. Luis moved from 11:00 AM to 30 minutes later, so it can look like 11:30 AM. Early projects were abandoned, as well as very few (Only 7 projects were abandoned). 1998-1999 season Several films broadcasted on GoAnimate Network were dealed into 8 parts, so it can look like one miniseries. Nothing changed at all. 1999-2000 season A big transmission break begins for a big bombing in the Republic of Guy. 2000-2001 season The season brought new changes, such as another look change and Fat Guy is Coming is abandoned for a new project Small Boy. 2001-present seasons All other seasons have no changes. They only abandon some projects and put new ones. Some season include visual changes, as well the 2012-2013 season introduced a widescreen aspect ratio, and 2013-2014 season a new ident look. 2001-2002 season The season begins on September 3rd, 2001. The season introduces yet another look change, that time with new shows and "improvement of the programming". The new schedule came 7 days later. Due to September 11, 2001 morning attacks on the World Trade Center when a plane crashed in New York City in US, TV Breaks had a special version, with all programming and interviews being about everything 9/11-related and about fixing the crash. 2002-2003 season The season begins September 2nd, 2002. The season introduces new programming and test transmissions of letterbox, with the GoAnimate Network logo's digital on-screen graphic look and broadcasting aspect ratio still being on 4:3 format, which lasted until 2012. Only some series broadcasted on network, GoAnimate News, TV Breaks and other formats made by the network, are not affected. 2003-2004 season The season is called "A New Thing on the First" and introduces another look change, this time with clouds, that may be familiar to the network due to its cloud logo. It also introduces Guyish Idol, the Guyish version of Pop Idol broadcasted until 2008, replaced with'' The X Factor.'' 2004-2005 season The season begins with a documentary about Eric's career on GoAnimate Network and his first friends from the network. One of oldest series, Luis, is being abandoned, and then it went back on GoAnimate Plus some months after November, a channel broadcasting shows that may not fit on GoAnimate Network and repeats from GoAnimate Network's shows intented to those who missed due to work, school, important event or anything else. 2005-2006 season The season had to begin early due to launch of GoAnimate Plus, but it didn't completely start. On September 4, 2005, the season completes its changes to launch on GoAnimate Network, thus including the new, very different, look, that includes metallic clouds without the wordmark that has the names. A black "10" on Coming Soon font on bottom right corner on an white ellipse was used only during January 31, 2006 from 6AM to 6AM of February 1, 2006, to celebrate GoAnimate Network's 10th anniversary. 2006-2012 season The largest season beginned with only importing programming. 2012-2013 season The 2012 season completely redesigned GoAnimate Network with launching of 16:9 aspect radio on official broadcasting. Only a few programming remained broadcasting until 4:3, which, they broadcasted until the beginning of 2013 season. Also on the 16:9 format, the GoAnimate Network logo, became a little transparent on programming, while an opaque 4:3 logo remained on a few programming, including old series. A new subsidiary channel GoAnimate2, launched October 1, 2012, is fully broadcasted in 16:9, being launched on Guy Service (2012) and terrestrial television a year later (2013). The relaunch of GoAnimate2 being broadcasted on terrestrial television as a launch of that version was not broadcasted on Guy Service version. Instead it showed advertisements. 2013-2014 season The 2013 season beginned on September 2nd, 2013, with the launch of Comedy World TV, the series talking about a comedy TV station parodizing many GoAnimate Network's TV shows. A movie with the same name will be broadcasted on March 1, 2014 on GoAnimate Network at 9PM and GoAnimate2 at 10PM. Also, in late October, Caleb's GoAniSeries premiered. On December 2, 2013, GoAnimate Network gets a major update to its visual identity but it will not change the on-screen logo and its on-screen marking stuff. The change will happen at midnight (first second, some hours or few till the actual sign off), beginning with a countdown that starts on November 25, 2013 and will appear below the logo, but it will not appear during news and TV Breaks. The staff of the network chose the countdown to appear also below the logo during sign-off time (test card). Voice-overs on GoAnimate Network will not change. The identity started creation on November 23, 2013 ahead of the launch. On the midnight of the said date, the change starts with the Adverts ''ID being the commercials that start right at the midnight, and end some minutes later. On September 2, 2013, GoAnimate Network launched an HD simulcast called ''GoAnimate Network HD, which is available on the Guy Service satellite operator on the HD package. 2014-2015 season The first plans of 2014 season were unveiled on October 25, 2013 on the GoAnimate Network Press Conference being broadcasted live on GoAnimate Network. They were the launch of 2 new cable channels GoAnimate3 ''and ''GoAnimate4, with GoAnimate3 being about culture and sports and GoAnimate4, the replacement to GoAnimate News Channel, about movies, drama, crime, horror movies and overnight block of news without advetisement interruption, and lasted 3 and a half hours, only some minutes during sign-off of GoAnimate Network (12:30 AM-4:00 AM). A 4AM-6AM block is about music videos. In January 2014, to match GoAnimate3 and 4, GoAnimate2 got a new logo, making it a little different than GoAnimate Network (base channel). On October 4, 2014, GoAnimate Network removed all of their "______ Gets Grounded" programs because they were "getting in the way of what a great network the GoAnimate Network really is". Those shows were replaced later with the new shows starring the same stars. During the last days of its existence (Guyish feed, pre-EVB4 frequency), TV4 has acquired GoAnimate Media, for 100%, taking away GoAnimate Network from its GoAnimate Media ownership, forcing the network to change the name to The Second. On October 13, 2014 at 16:00, GoAnimate Network ended its channel 5 frequency existence and renamed to The Second. 5 minutes later, the network returned on the terrestrial frequency used for the broadcasting of the cable and satellite channel EVB4. 2015-2016 season On December 8, 2014, GoAnimate Network announced that it will, for the first time since 18 years, change its logo and adopt identity similar to 202's because GoAnimate Network, got acquired by 202 plc for 50%, making the network become the first Guyish network ever to be owned by a joint venture between two companies. The new logo's design is not announced, however it will be announced during January 2015. It was scheduled to be adopted on January 31, 2015, before GoAnimate News at 8pm. This marks the cloud logo and the 2013's alt logo totally abolished from the network, "in order to look for new regretful ideas to celebrate the network's 20th anniversary". Gallery Website Gallery GoAnimate Network Design (2003).PNG|GoAnimate Network Website Design (2003) Designed by DG Productions GoAnimate_Network_Design_(2004).png|GoAnimate Network Website Design (2004) Designed by DG Productions GoAnimate_Network_Design_(2005).png|GoAnimate Network Website Design (2005) Designed by DG Productions GoAnimate_Network_Design_(2006-2007).png|GoAnimate Network Website Design (2006-2007) Designed by DG Productions GoAnimate_Network_Design_(2007-2008).png|GoAnimate Network Website Design (2007-2008) Designed by DG Productions GoAnimate_Network_Design_(2008-2009)_-For_Real!-.png|GoAnimate Network Website Design (2008-2009) Designed by DG Productions GoAnimate_Network_Design_(2009-2015).png|GoAnimate Network Website Design (2009-2015) Designed by DG Productions GoAnimate_Network_Design_(2015-).png|GoAnimate Network Website Desing (2015-) Designed by Nick Davidson Lancer Category:Television Networks